


Sex Pollen AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8<br/>Sex Pollen AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy X Clint X Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen AU

Sex Pollen AU

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy X Clint X Natasha

xXx

"Nat, five more minutes I promise." Darcy tried not to moan as Natasha laid kisses along the back of her neck. 

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago." Bringing her efforts around to the side of Darcy's neck. 

"I'm almost done balancing the labs new budget. Just a few more minutes I promise." Natasha sighed. 

"Four minutes, thirty second. Then I will drag you home where Clint is waiting for us." 

True to her word four minutes and thirty seconds later Natasha removed the pen from Darcy's hand and set it aside. "Time to go." 

"Pardon me Miss Lewis." Jarvis interrupted. "There seems to be something amiss in Dr. Banner's lab." 

"What kind of something?" Darcy asked standing from her chair. She looked to Natasha silently asking for her help. As if she really needed to.

"One of Dr. Banner's machines is beeping."

"Beeping?" She asked confused as they boarded the elevator.

"Yes, beeping. It is not supposed to do that."

Darcy took one step out of the elevator before Natasha's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Darcy turned to her.

"Stay behind me." Natasha ordered walking around Darcy and leading the way, carefully, to Bruce's lab. They made it through the door, the beeping quite prevalent, speeding up with ever step they took. Natasha stopped, keeping Darcy behind her. 

The machine sat on Bruce's work bench. A small light at the top flashed red in time with the beeping before suddenly stopping. The machine clicked then let out a hiss, dispersing an aerosolized gas. 

"Oh shit!" Darcy exclaimed as Natasha jumped at Darcy knocking her to the ground and covering her. 

The darkness overcame them only a moment later. 

xXx

As consciousness found Darcy she realized two things. One, she was really warm and two, her skin was crawling. She groaned in discomfort tossing and turning on the soft surface she was lying on. 

"Hey, she's awake too." That was Clint's voice. She'd know it anywhere. "Baby, can you hear me?" She groaned in reply. "Open your eyes if you can sweetheart." Slowly she pried them open. 

"Nat, where's Nat?" 

"I'm right here dorogoy." Natasha's voice called across the room. She lifted her head enough to find the red head in a bed on the far wall. Natasha looked about as good as she felt. 

"What happened?" 

"Well," Tony spoke up. "From the looks of your blood work you both were dosed with the concentrated truth serum Bruce was working on."

"Truth serum?"

"Yea, he was trying to find a way to make it stronger for the more loyal of Hydra agents. It's not having the desired effect."

"Is that why my skin feels like its crawling?" The nervous looks around the room were answer enough.

"As it turns out," Tony continued. "When you amplify such a drug the effects are more... Severe... Um.... Instead of losing the ability to control what you say you’re more... Susceptible to your primal urges."

"Primal urges?"

"Among other things."  She sighed harshly. 

"On the bright side." Clint added. Now that your awake I can take you both home. We have to wait for the serum to wear off. It shouldn't be more than a few hours." 

Half an hour later their all on the elevator heading back to their apartment when Natasha asks; 

"Tony said the serum will wear off faster with exercise, correct?" 

"Yea, what you wanna go down to the gym instead?" Clint asked. 

"Nope." She replied turning abruptly on Darcy. The younger woman squeaked as Natasha picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

"Jesus." Clint breathed, as he watched Natasha plundered Darcy's mouth keeping her up against the wall with her own body. 

Darcy moaned, kissing back with the same rabid intensity. "Fuck." She cursed as Natasha pulled away. "So much better than a treadmill." 

"Ain't that the truth." Clint added. They both turned to him and Darcy had to resist the urge to laugh at his gaping expression and the rosy color of his cheeks. Natasha smirked as the elevator stopped on their floor. She out Darcy down on shaky legs and pulled her along shooting Clint a look that said "keep up". 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 9:  
> Matching Soulmate Markings  
> Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill  
> ^This particular idea has been swimming in my head for a long time now, so special thanks FuckYeahDarcyLewis for creating this challenge and giving me the drive to write this one.


End file.
